In general, each scraper model is dedicated to a snow type (crusted, melting, powdery, transformed, etc.). Furthermore, the models of snowplows vary depending on the type of scraper that equips them, which multiplies the number of machines for snow-removing.
The set-up and the deposit of a scraper is carried out, in a known manner, directly on the snow-removal blade by screwing along the entire length of the snow-removal blade. The assembly of the snow-removal scraper on the snow-removal blade is tedious because the dimensions of the scraper are significant, which requires at least two persons for the mounting.
Numerous manufacturers of scrapers have been interested in the materials used for the scraper or in the shape of the latter, yet without finding a solution to the aforementioned drawbacks.